Rose Hunter
by Yumikire
Summary: How did Yuki ever end up joining the Decedents of the Rose? Find out about Yuki's past and how he met Kamijo! Versailles Philharmonic quintet fanfic Sorry...suck at summaries. Rated T just to be safe! xD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the band Versailles or any of it's members, unfortunately...

Please enjoy the story and let me know what you think! Cookie for reviewers! xD

Rose Hunter

Yuki was used to the dark; he had spent most of his life in it. As an assassin for hire the dark had always served as a trusty ally, it provided great camouflage and protection, hiding him from view of the rest of the world.

He stood in a pitch black alley; eyes closed listening for the tell–tale sign of approach. It did not take long to hear the patter of feet drawing ever closer. It was time for him to begin the hunt. From his hiding spot in the alley he watched as a well dressed man, probably in his 30s, walked by. His steps were clumsy and slow. Clearly he had been drinking, but that only made the job easier.

From the inside pocket of his jacket he pulled out a black revolver. It was the newest item on the black market, few could afford one, but in his profession he knew the right people to talk to in order to get what he needed. Of course a little threat here or there didn't hurt either. The revolver could shoot a total of 8 bullets, but he never had to shoot more then one, he never missed his target. Knowing the sound of the gun being cocked would cause the man to turn, he did it as loudly as possible, and as expected, the man turned around and fully revealed the symbol that proved he was indeed the intended target.

In his right breast pocket sat a bright red rose. Yuki always requested that his clients make sure that the target they wanted him to kill was wearing a red rose. This was just a precaution on his part, it was a way for him to be absolutely positive that was the person the clients wanted him to get rid of.

Frightened by the sound, the man looked around wildly, clearly he knew what cocking a gun sounded like, then turned back around and started to run; it was useless, Yuki already had him in his sights and he never missed. A shot rang out into the night and the man collapsed, dead, onto the ground.

The minute the man hit the pavement Yuki was gone, running through the back alleys and hiding in the darkest shadows. The police would never catch him. He knew the area like the back of his hand, he had spent days studying maps of the area and knew every nook and cranny of these alleys. By the time they showed up to investigate the crime he would be long gone from the area. All that was left to do now was pick up his payment from the client and be on his way.

Yuki sat in a corner booth in the very back of the restaurant. He didn't like sitting where every one could see him, he felt too exposed. He was wearing a skin tight black outfit with a blue collar and a sandy brown wig that hid his midnight black hair. He sat quietly sipping tea from a small white cup. He was supposed to meet with a new client today, but it appeared as though he or she was a no show. He had been waiting there for over an hour after the scheduled time. Sighing in frustration he started to get up to leave.

_How dare they make me get up at an ungodly hour, and then have the nerve to stand me up! Now I have to walk all the way back across town to my room and the sun is up in full blast! _ Yuki didn't like sunlight, it gave him horrible headaches. He was already starting to feel one building in the back of his head. He was so used to spending his awake hours in the dark; his body didn't tolerate the sun so well.

"I'm going to go sleep this off like a bad hangover," he mumbled to himself.

He was pulled out of his brooding by the sound of bells banging against the door. He looked up to see two large men walk through the front door and look around the room searching for any possible threats. It wasn't hard to tell they were body guards.

_This is going to be interesting, _thought Yuki. _Not many people can afford body guards._ Once the men spotted him, they quickly started walking in his direction. It wasn't until they were at his table that he actually got to see the client he would be working for. He wore business like attire, suit, tie, the works, but he also wore a mask that hid most of his face from view.

"You'll have to forgive my appearance, but I'm the kind of man who can't take chances with his identity, especially in a situation like this."

"So long as your money is good, you could come to me wearing a clown suit and I wouldn't care," shrugged Yuki.

"Oh I can assure you my money is real and if you can successfully take out the man I want you to kill, you will have more money then you can deal with."

This peaked Yuki's interest immensely. He couldn't help raising an eyebrow when he stated "If you're willing to pay so much money to have this guy gone, he must be a real thorn in your side, not to mention dangerous. I highly doubt I'm the first person you've hired to take this guy out, though I can't imagine why."

The masked man cleared his throat nervously, "Well, no, you aren't the first person we've hired to take this guy out. We've hired a few before you, but none of them ever came back…alive. This man is a very dangerous enemy of our "group" and we want him gone at all costs."

Yuki was about to ask more questions about this "group" the man worked for, but before he could the masked man suddenly stood up and handed him some papers and a photo.

"I'm sorry to leave you so abruptly but I must be going. It's would be dangerous for us to be seen talking together. The man has incredible resources."

"Hold on a minute sir. I believe you know of my policy that you have to be sure the man I'm to take out is wearing a red rose somewhere on his person."

The man chuckled, "Oh you don't have to worry about that, this man is always wearing roses. Good day to you sir, and good luck with your hunting. Once we receive word of your successful kill, we will contact you about your payment."

Yuki stood respectfully and shook hands with the man. Once he and his body guards had left, Yuki looked at a photo of the man. He had red hair, white eyes, and was wearing a very elegant French outfit and adorned in his right breast pocket was a dark red rose. The man was smiling friendly in the photo, but something about him screamed dangerous. Yuki smiled, _this is going to be fun. It's been a long time since I had a challenging hunt._

Right above the photo was one name. Kamijo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the band Versailles or any of it's members!

* * *

Kamijo was walking through one of the long, warmly lit hallways of his mansion; the red carpet softening the sound of his thick knee high black boots. At the end of the hallway, there was a stair case that lead up to one of the many towers that adorned the mansion.

Kamijo had never spent a great amount of time in the towers, but he found himself coming to this one more and more often, thanks to its newest inhabitant. Moving to knock on the door Kamijo raised his hand only to be stopped by the sound of a woman's voice.

"Come in Kamijo, I've been expecting you!"

Kamijo sighed, this was the problem with having someone who could see the future, they knew everything before you did.

The minute Kamijo stepped through the door he felt like he had entered a different world. The room was mostly dark, except for the light of a few candles, whose light was reflected thousands of times around the room due to shining on crystal pendants that hung off the unlit chandler on the ceiling.

Jasmine You sat at her favorite circular table staring deep into the large purple crystal diamond that she kept on it.

"You said you wanted to see me," stated Kamijo as he stood by the door…not exactly sure where to go. Jasmine motioned to an elegant wood chair on the other side of the table.

"I just discovered that 'they' have hired an assassin in yet another scheme to take your life," said Jasmine. Kamijo couldn't repress the smirk that now showed clearly on his face.

"This isn't the first assassin 'they' have sent after me, I'll just handle him like I've done all the rest." Kamijo enjoyed beating the assassins at their own game and seeing the fear in their faces when they realized they were no longer the hunters, but the hunted.

"I would be careful all the same, we may be a vampire, but we aren't completely immortal, this one might be more troublesome then the rest," cautioned Jasmine. "I did a little bit of digging on him and it turns out he's got a very good reputation in the French underground. He's got a 100% success rate and has never once been caught by the police; they don't even have a single picture or sketch of him or an idea of what he looks like."

Even Kamijo couldn't help but be impressed by the information that Jasmine had told him, all of the other assassins that had come after him before had been caught by the police at least once, before they broke out. This new assassin didn't even have a witness sketch of him, he must have some skill.

"So other then taking a bullet to the head, how am I supposed to know who the assassin…" Kamijo stopped in the middle of his question as Jasmine handed him a very detailed painting of this new assassin.

He wore a pair of black pants with gold lines down the side, along with a black muscle shirt to match his black long sleeved jacket that hung like a cape over his toned shoulders. The boots the assassin wore were much like his own, high heeled and laced all the way up to the knee. He had midnight black hair and piecing green eyes.

"So were you able to uncover the name of this assassin?" asked Kamijo, honestly curious about the man.

"Why yes I did paint this picture, thank you for noticing," said Jasmine irritatedly, before consulting her crystal, "His name is Yuki, oh and you are going to love this, it appears that he makes sure all the victims he's suppose to kill are wearing red roses on their person. I wonder why? Either way I can see why 'they' hired him, you stick out like a sore thumb with the roses you keep on your person, maybe you should stop wearing them for the time being.

"The day I stop wearing roses is the day I die!" stated Kamijo firmly, And besides, I'm sure he already knows what I look like, contrary to human belief we can show up in cameras, and god knows 'they've' taken plenty of pictures of me."

"So what do you want to do?" question Jasmine.

"I think I'll play the ignorant victim for a while, and learn more about this little assassin. It's been a few months since I've had any entertainment or excitement." replied Kamijo with a diabolical twinkle in his eye.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Have fun with that."

Taking the picture with him Kamijo left the room. His whole body was shaking with anticipation of the new game that was about to start. It had been a while since he had a challenging opponent.

Looking at the picture Kamijo asked "So, are you ready to play?"


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter of my Rose Hunter story! I hope all you Versailles fans are enjoying the story so far! Cookies for reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own the band Versailles or any of its members.

* * *

Yuki sat as far underneath the sun blocking umbrella as he could. It felt like he had been sitting in this 'hell hole' for days. In truth, it had only been a few hours since he had arrived at this outdoor café and started his surveillance on Kamijo. This had to be the most sunlight Yuki had been exposed to in all his known life; his body felt heavy and his head felt like it was about to split open. Staring at Kamijo, only a few tables from him, only made it worse.

The man had long golden reddish-brown hair that came down to his lower back, he was wearing tight black leather pants-with even tighter black leather boots that laced up to his knees, a puffy white long sleeved shirt, along with a thick black overcoat and white gloves. He had been sitting in direct sunlight for the same amount of time as Yuki and yet he hadn't even broken out in sweat! _HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? _Yuki thought irritably.

The other thing that pissed Yuki off about the whole thing was that the man seemed to be sitting there for no apparent reason other to drink some fancy red wine and read a book! For what his client was willing to pay for him to kill Kamijo, he sure didn't seem like much of a threat. No secret meetings with assassins or even some business acquaintances. He just sat there reading some cheap horror book with the title of Dracula. Yuki had seen it a few times in stores he had visited, but after reading the summary had firmly decided never to read it because of its tomfoolery. _Vampires,_ thought Yuki dryly, _as if such ridiculous creatures really existed._

Yuki watched with barely any interest as Kamijo once again signaled a waitress to bring him yet another glass of wine. So the man could drink, but Yuki refused to be outdone by this sweatless, rich man; especially on a day like this. Signaling to one of the other waitresses he ordered one of his favorite brands of alcohol and started chugging it. He wasn't worried about getting drunk, he knew how much alcohol his body could tolerate, but it would help sooth his headache at least a little bit.

However his temporary relief of pain lasted only for a minute, as a very loud argument broke out at the table next to him. It was between the waitress that had just served him his drink and a clearly wasted man.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave this establishment. I refuse to tolerate this kind of harassment," said the waitress angrily.

"Ooooh come on baby, don't be like that! I just need a little loving is all," responded the man grabbing the woman's arm.

"Well you can find it somewhere else," replied the women forcefully jerking her arm free. This made the drunken man very angry, and he violently grabbed the women by her other arm and pulled her down on his lap.

"Now baby, don't be like that. You're a waitress see, and waitresses **serve** people. I just happen to be in the mood for a little something sweet, if you know what I mean."

"Let me go," said the women in a pain-laced and panicked voice. "You're hurting me!" Yuki watched as her eyes looked desperately around the café pleading for someone to come and save her.

Sighing Yuki stood up from the table. He knew that causing a scene or bringing attention to himself, especially in front of his target, was a foolish thing to do, but it went against his honor code to not help someone in distress…especially a women. And an even more important reason for him to get involved, he was pissed and need to blow off steam.

Walking up to the man Yuki stated, "I believe the lady ask you to let her go."

The man looked up at Yuki and smirked, "And what if I don't wanna? Are you going to make me pretty boy?"

Yuki felt a vain in his forehead tweak, he hated being called pretty; it was a term reserved only for women. Cracking his knuckles he replied, "Then yes, I am, although you're so wasted I could probably beat you with both hands behind my back and my eyes closed."

His brain clouded with rage the drunk man roughly shoved the waitress off his lap and stood up, "Is that so pretty boy, well then fine let's see you fight me like that; but I'm letting you know now I was, and still am, one of the best fist fighters in this town. I'm going to make you wish you'd never made that arrogant boast."

By the time the drunkard had finished his little speech, Yuki had long since tied a cloth around his eyes and held his hands behind his back; His stance clearly of one waiting with impatience. In a bored tone he called out, "Are you going to talk all day or are you going to fight me? I have more important things to do today and would like to be on my way."

That was the last straw for the drunken man. With a yell he charged at Yuki fists swinging. Listening intently to the sound of the man's footsteps and the rush of air flowing by his fists Yuki could tell exactly were the man was and easily dodged all of his blows. This irritated the drunk even more and in his fit of rage he pulled out a knife. Yuki couldn't see it, but he could hear the sound of cold metal being pulled from its sheath.

Yuki hadn't wanted to pull this trick, but this man had pushed him too far today by: mistreating a lady, calling him pretty, and then to have the nerve to pull out a knife during a fist fight? That was Yuki's last straw.

When Yuki heard the sound of the man charging again he focused all of his strength on his legs and front flipped over the man. Landing he rotated his body around so his foot came in contact with the drunkards face as he turned to attack again. Yuki heard the man's body hit the ground hard and lie still.

Ripping off his blindfold, Yuki looked over to see where the man had landed. He was knocked out cold on the cobblestone patio, knife at least 10 feet from his body. Turning his attention away from the neutralized threat he walked over to the waitress and helped her stand.

"Are you all right?" He asked in his most gentlemanly voice.

"I'm fine," the waitress replied blushing. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it, I hate jerks like that," stated Yuki looking around the café. To his relief his target was still at the table, and to his even greater relief the man was paying his tab.

While paying his own tab, Yuki watched Kamijo closely as he stood up from his table and left the café. Yuki followed from a safe distance as he trailed him down one of Paris' many cobblestone streets.

Suddenly Yuki's body could take no more. His vision began to swim and his headache came back with a vengeance. Being out in the sun for so long, and then even getting involved in a full out fight when his body was already so worn out, was not a smart thing to do.

Not caring about his target anymore for the day Yuki weakly stumbled into a nearby dark ally to escape the sun, and leaned heavily against the wall. He could barely support himself anymore and he felt like he was about to lose consciousness.

"Well Well, Looky what we have here boys," came a cocky voice from behind him. Yuki turned to see three large men blocking the entrance to the ally he had just entered.

"And what do you guys want?" asked Yuki, trying to sound stronger than he actually was at the moment.

"Revenge actually, you see that man there was our younger brother, and when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. Unfortunately for you however, we don't leave our victims alive," stated the man standing in the middle of the three. Then in almost perfect synchronization they pulled out knives from their coat pockets and stalked menacingly forward.

Yuki was too weak to do anything to defend himself from the men; his body had long since been able to stand even with the wall as support. He could barely keep his eyes open and focused as it was.

_Is this it? _Thought Yuki, _Is this really how I'm going to die, stabbed by some low class clowns with knives?_

Yuki watched as the 'middle man' raised his knife to bring it crashing down on his face. Yuki's world was already starting to go black as it became too difficult for him to hold onto his consciousness.

The last thing he heard before he blacked out completely was a spine-chilling voice call out,

"What a coincidence! Neither do I!"


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter is up. Just letting anyone who reads this know this will not be a yaoi! I don't not write that stuff! Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter! xD

* * *

Rose Hunter 4

It hadn't taken long for Kamijo to realize his newest assassin was following him. Kamijo doubted that he would try to kill him in broad daylight; it didn't seem to be his style. Just in case however he found a table in the middle of a crowded outdoor café. There was no way the assassin would dare try to kill Kamijo here, it would attract too much attention for him to be able to slip away.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Yuki sat down at one of the few tables with an umbrella and leaned into its shade as much as possible. _It seems he doesn't enjoy the sun that much, _thought Kamijo, and then smirked; Time to have a little fun.

Getting himself in a comfortable position Kamijo prepared himself for a long afternoon of sitting. He wanted to see how much patience this man had, and find out how easy it was to irritate him. Signaling to the waitress he ordered his first glass of wine.

Kamijo loved wine. Before he became a vampire, he had owned his own vineyard and was known throughout the land for his excellent pallet. In all the time he'd been undead not much had changed. He still had the vineyard today, if anything it had grown lager over the centuries, but now he couldn't taste the wine that was produced. It wasn't just wine that he couldn't taste; it was any type of human food or nourishment. The only thing he could taste as a vampire was blood.

Kamijo wasn't sure why he continued to drink wine even though he couldn't taste it, let alone get drunk from it, and the only conclusion he could come to was that it was a human habit that his body couldn't let go of. Besides, even if he couldn't taste it, with his new enhanced senses he could definitely smell it. In his opinion it was the second sweetest smelling thing next to blood.

Taking a sip of the tasteless wine he looked around casually, making it seem like he was enjoying the scenery, but in reality he was sneaking a look at his assassin. He smirked as he noticed that the man was already drumming his fingers on the table; his face appeared to be in a permanent frown. It had barely been and hour yet, and the man was already becoming impatient, and from the looks of him, hot. Too bad Kamijo wasn't ready to leave yet.

Digging into the left breast pocket of his jacket he pulled out a book. He chuckled to himself as he looked at the title. Dracula. The book was true to its genre; Fiction. The only thing the author got correct was the fact that vampires did in fact drink blood, and the fact that their actually were vampires, though Kamijo highly doubted the writer knew it himself.

Opening the book he angled his body so that the books title was clearly visible, decided to give the assassin a subtle hint as to his actual identity, although he found it highly unlikely the man would figure it out.

Another two hours later, and six glasses of wine down Kamijo glanced over at Yuki again. He was a little surprised to see that the man looked like he was suffering from heat stroke. His face was extremely flustered and coated with a thin layer of sweat making his bangs stick to his face like glue. He was also holding a hand to his head like he had a headache.

Kamijo frowned; this assassin didn't handle the sun very well, in fact worse than most humans. Sure all of them sweat and got red in the face, but this man seemed to lose his energy the longer he was exposed to it. Kamijo couldn't help but notice the irony of the situation. As a vampire he was no longer affected by hot or cold, yet the human reacted to the sun the way a vampire from one of the human novels would.

While debating on whether or not to give his assassin a break, Kamijo ordered yet another glass of wine and watched with amusement as Yuki did as well, promptly proceeding to chug the bottle. Smiling Kamijo decided to give the assassin a break and started to single the waitress to ask for his bill when the sounds of an argument reached his ears.

Looking over he saw a clearly wasted man harassing one of the café's waitresses. At first it looked like the waitress would be able to handle the man without any difficulty, until the man started to get rough; clearly an angry drinker, and harshly grabbed the woman by the arm and pulled her onto his lap.

Deciding he had seen enough, Kamijo started to rise from his chair. Even if he was a vampire, it went against his honor code not to help a woman in trouble. However, his assassin got their first, and from the look on his face he was pissed.

Kamijo sat back and watched, quite impressed as Yuki took out the rowdy man with ease even with his eyes covered and his arms behind his back. Even some vampires Kamijo knew would have difficulty with that feat. Realizing he might get caught staring by the man, Kamijo quickly turned around asked for, and then paid his bill.

Walking at a somewhat slow pace he listened closely for the sound of his assassin's footsteps. He had committed them to memory when Kamijo had first discovered the man was following him, and now could pick the sound of the man's stride out of thousands.

Kamijo frowned in confusion as Yuki's strides quickly went from strong and determined to weak and stumbling. It took all of Kamijo's self control to stop himself from turning around and seeing what was wrong with the man. Instead he slowed down even more, pretending to look in a shop window while listen intently to Yuki's footsteps. When the footsteps gained an echo like sound to them and then stopped, Kamijo realized Yuki must have stepped into a dark alley to escape the sun and rest for a minute.

Deciding to risk a backward glace he saw three large men blocking the entrance to the ally Kamijo assumed Yuki had stumbled into.

Once again using his powers of astute hearing, Kamijo picked up the whole conversation between Yuki and the three men. From the sound of Yuki's voice he was far from being able to protect himself from the men, it sounded shaken and weak to Kamijo's ears.

Kamijo found himself becoming enraged. How dare those miserable excuses for human beings try to ruin **his **fun! If anyone was going to kill Yuki it was going to be him, so until then he had to stay alive. Swiftly and silently Kamijo turned and walked towards the dark alley, still listening to the men talk cockily at Yuki.

"…To bad for you we don't leave our victims alive." Kamijo heard one of the men state. Kamijo entered the alley and saw the 'middle man' about to plunge his knife down on Yuki's face, bringing Kamijo's anger to a whole new level. Menacingly he shouted at the men. "What a conscience neither do I."

With inhuman speed Kamijo attacked the man with his knife posed to strike Yuki. While wrestling the man to the ground Kamijo glanced at Yuki, he was unconscious but other wise unharmed. _Good, _thought Kamijo, _Now I can dispose of these goons the way I want to._

Glaring at the man with piercing white eyes he said. "You picked the wrong person to settle a grudge with. Humans should know when they are targeting a Vampire's pray!"

"V-V- Vampire," said the man shakily. "That's impossible, they don't exist."

"Well then, I'll just have to prove it to you," stated Kamijo, elongating his fangs. "To bad that by the time you believe me you'll be dead."

Before the man could even utter a scream Kamijo sank his fangs into the man's neck and drank up all his sweet warm blood. Of course the fight was not over however. At the sound of the two other men's retreating footsteps Kamijo turned to see the other two brothers running towards the alley's exit in hopes of escaping their brother's fate. Unfortunately for them Kamijo was faster, and there was no way they were escaping with their lives after learning what he was. Grabbing the two men by the backs of their necks he dragged them back into the darkest part of the alley and broke their necks. He was already full from drinking the 'middle' brother's blood, and didn't want to be gluttonous.

Walking back over to the 'middle' brother Kamijo looked for the telltale signs of fang marks on the man's neck and proceeded to slice the man's throat over the marks. Kamijo had made sure to leave enough blood in the man so he would bleed heavily out of the wound; At least enough so that the police wouldn't get suspicious.

Getting up, he turned back to where his assassin lay unconscious on the ground. Smirking Kamijo looked down at him and asked aloud.

"Now, what to do with you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Newest Chapter of Rose Hunter...been more or less on a role with this story, so I've been ignoring my other few...sorry bout that! They will get attention again soon! Anyway for those who read this enjoy the next chapter!

I do not own the band Versailles or any of it's members...If I did I would be hanging out with Teru all the time and be going out for drinks with Yuki!

* * *

Rose Hunter 5

Yuki awoke to the feeling of cold pressure on his neck; almost like a hand. Still slightly disoriented and confused he didn't think much of it, until suddenly his memory of the three large men came back to him in a rush. In almost the blink of an eye Yuki had rolled, jerking away from the touch, and was crouched in a fighting position, preparing for an attack. The sudden movement was apparently too much for his body to keep up with and he was over come with dizziness, swaying dangerously, before using the wall next to him for support. A light chuckle made him jerk his head up, body tense, eyes cautious, before turning to disbelief. Instead of one of the giant, knife wielding men he had expected, he was face to face with his own target!

"For an assassin you don't seem very deadly. It appears you can barely keep your balance," said the man, smirking widely.

Yuki was about to reply with a scathing retort when he realized that his target was aware of his occupation. He decided to play dumb for the moment and see if he could make the man think he was mistaken.

"Me? An assassin? Yeah right!" Yuki laughed "And the black plague was the common cold."

"I don't know why you think that's funny. The ease with which you took out that drunkard was no laughing matter. I would almost feel threatened by you if I knew I wasn't better," said Kamijo confidently.

"Excuse me?" asked Yuki getting slightly pissed off and forgetting his attempt to fool Kamijo. "How on earth do you think you're better than me? I've killed countless people and have never been caught!"

"You may have killed countless people, but you have never been the targeted. You no doubt know you are not the first assassin that has been sent to kill me. I have had as many assassins try to kill me as you have had victims, and none of them lasted more than a week after going up against me," stated Kamijo, with a slightly proud tone.

"Well your days on this earth are numbered now that I'm your killer. None of those "assassins" hold a candle to me," retorted Yuki arrogantly.

Kamijo laughed out loud at this comment before saying, "Yes, and I'm sure your falling unconscious when those three men were about to kill you was all part of some brilliant scheme of yours to defeat them."

Once again Yuki made to reply with a scathing remark, but stopped when he realized the men were no where in sight. Before he could ask what happened to them however, Kamijo filled in the blanks.

"If you're wondering what happened to them, don't worry, they won't be bothering anyone ever again." The way in which Kamijo spoke caused a shiver to run down Yuki's spine, but he refused to let this man intimidate him.

"I don't understand. Why would you bother to save me from them? I would have been out of your hair that much faster and with much less effort on your part."

"Because, my dear little assassin," answered Kamijo "It would be no fun for me if you died so quickly. You see I have grown quite bored in these past few cent- months, and you are the perfect thing to put a little excitement back in my life."

"I don't buy it," replied Yuki matter-of-factly "no one is that care free with their lives that they would allow an assassin to try and kill them for the fun of it. And they especially wouldn't allow me to live after finding out who I was."

"Well if it makes you feel any better," commented Kamijo "I debated on whether or not to kill you on the way here. I doubt you even noticed that we are in a different ally then the one you fainted in earlier, but I had to carry you here before someone discovered the bodies. It wouldn't have been much fun if you got caught by the police so early in the game."

"Wait, you carried me here?" question Yuki, disgust clear in his voice, though it was directed at himself for be so unaware while unconscious. Usually if someone came within five feet of him while he was asleep he would be aware of it and wake up instantly. However this man had been able to approach him, pick him up, and carry him with out him even realizing it. It made Yuki feel extremely helpless and vulnerable, and he didn't like it.

"Yes, and I can assure you I debated quite a bit with myself on whether or not I should just kill you and get you out of my hair right away. It would have been quite an easy task for me to kill you then as well, to just reach out and brake your neck, or possible just cut off your air supply…so many possibilities…" mused Kamijo "But once again I realized that it just wouldn't be much fun for me if I killed you right away. So here you are alive and breathing."

"You're going to regret not killing me when you had the chance," stated Yuki coldly "No matter how skilled you think you are, I have never failed to take out a target, and you will not be the black mark on my record."

Yuki had to repress a strong urge to run as Kamijo smiled. It was just like in the first picture he had seen of the man. The smile looked harmless on the outside, but something about it screamed dangerous!

"I'm very much looking forward to this little game of ours, so please try not to make me regret letting you live my little assassin," said Kamijo with a hit of mock disappointment. Then he turned and walked out of the ally.

_We shall see who regrets this in the end, _thought Yuki before cautiously turning to disappear into the black ally.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Back with my newest chapter of Rose Hunter! Just letting you know that this will not be a Yaoi story as I am bad at writing them and I promised a friend that this wouldn't become that kind of story. Anyway I hope you enjoy my latest installment!

Disclaimer: I do not own the band Versailles or any of its members!

* * *

Rose Hunter 6

Yuki couldn't remember the last time he had such challenging hunt. He couldn't deny that Kamijo, as arrogant as he was, had a high level of skill when it came to dealing with assassins. No matter how long Yuki watched and waited Kamijo never presented Yuki with the perfect chance to kill him. Always making sure to stay amongst large crowds or that some sort of object blocked his line of sight.

What impressed Yuki as well as _slightly_ pissed him off was that even while doing that, Kamijo still found the opportunity to try and assassinate _him! _One evening Yuki had been trailing behind Kamijo, who was of course surrounded by a group of people, hoping that he might be able to get a chance to finally kill him. Suddenly Kamijo broke off from the group, quickly turning a corner and disappearing into an ally. Thinking he was trying to throw him off his trail Yuki quickly raced to the ally's entrance and had just barely started to enter when a knife whizzed by his face, it came so close to hitting him that there was a thin trail of blood flowing from a gash on his cheek.

After that Yuki was more cautious when following Kamijo; and after several more failed and over all dangerous attempts to kill the man close distance, Yuki decided that long distance would be better.

At least that was what Yuki had thought, now trapped and unable to move underneath a sharp metal net, he realized that it didn't matter how far he was from Kamijo, the man would find a way to fight back.

Yuki had been following Kamijo via rooftop as the man walked down the cobblestone streets of Paris. It should have been an easy task for Yuki to shoot the man, but every time he made to pull the trigger one of the two women Kamijo had hanging on his arms would get in his line of sight.

Yuki tched in frustration and very briefly debated shooting the girl along with Kamijo but that thought vanished in the same second it appeared. Yuki did not kill innocents, especially if those innocents were women.

As Kamijo slowly walked out of his range Yuki tucked his revolver back in this coast pocket and stood; backing up a few feet before running at a full out sprint, launching himself off the roof he had just been on to the next shingled one seven feet over; landing without making a sound, despite his thick boots.

Looking up to make sure he had not lost sight of Kamijo, he saw that the man was dropping the ladies off at the inn they were currently staying at. He watched as Kamijo gave them a graceful bow, and kissed them both on the hand. The girls were blushing and giggling like mad. Yuki rolled his eyes, if only they new Kamijo's true diabolical personality. Yuki doubted they would be so happy then.

As the girls entered the inn Yuki quickly pulled his revolver back out of his inner breast pocket. This was the moment he had been waiting for. The minute Kamijo would be without cover or protection. Creeping slowly and carefully, in attempt to escape the notice of his target, Yuki moved toward the end of the red shingled roof and took aim. He was so focused on the shot that he barely registered the loud crack that resounded beneath his feet before he was falling off the roof, landing painfully back first, on the cobblestone ground below.

Before he even had a chance to replace the air that had been forcefully pushed out of his lungs a net made of metal wire seemed to come out of thin air and cover him completely. As he gasped for breath he tried to move his body to get the net off him, only succeeding to cut himself slightly on the sharp wires as he realized the net was anchored into the ground by knives.

He focused on getting his breathing back to normal before turning his attention back to the net. He was 99% positive who was behind this; the other 1% being some family member of a target he had assassinated. Either way he did not want to appear like a weak, helpless wreck when whoever did this showed up.

Slowly he tried to move his head, which was facing the ally wall next to him, only to receive a cut to his cheek as punishment. Slowly and carefully he moved his hand toward his pants pocket and pulled out a knife he kept there. The sound of metal grinding metal told Yuki that something was being cut, but after using his hand to feel the edge of the blade he realized that it was his own knife that was being worn down!

_What the hell is this thing made of, thought_ Yuki irritably. Without question he was stuck. That knife was the best weapon at his disposal at the moment and it had done jack-squat to get him out.

Yuki had no choice but the wait for his captor to come for him. In a way he was glad that he had been trapped in an ally. The slightest sounds echoed loudly so he would be instantly aware if anyone was coming, the bad thing was that the most dangerous people lurked in these dark spaces. Yuki was no exception, although with the situation he was in now it was easy for someone to think otherwise.

He didn't know how long he lay there, but it was long enough for the cold spring night to start to affect him. He shivered as a stream of cold air made its way through his clothing and seemed to latch onto his skin. Where was his bloody captor? Another cold gust of wind, this time laced with some white and wet. Snow. _Why the hell is in snowing! It's supposed to be spring! The season of comfortably warm weather! First it was extremely hot and sunny a few days ago and now it's bloody snowing! _

Yuki was so pissed off at the situation that he didn't here the sound of his captor's approach and to his own annoyance jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

"Well, well, well, look what I have caught in my net," came Kamijo's amused voice, "A trapped little assassin." Yuki tried to turn his head to get a better view of the man, forgetting about the net that ensnared him only for a second, before receiving yet another cut on his cheek.

"I take it you already know this, judging from the cuts on your body, but I wouldn't recommend moving. That net is a mixture of metal and diamond and it is quite sharp," said Kamijo.

"You must have a lot of money to spend if you're using it on this kind of stuff. How many of these have you bought now 10? 20?" scoffed Yuki thinking of all the "other assassins" that had tried to take out Kamijo in the past. If the number was as great as Kamijo suggested it was then he must have gone through quite a bit of net.

"Actually this would be the first one I have ever bought before," replied Kamijo. "None of the other assassins lasted long enough for me to actually have to resort to such measures. You'd be surprised how many of them died from that knife in the ally trick."

Yuki rolled his eyes, but other wise made no attempt to respond to the man's statement. Another gust of snow filled wind blew by and Yuki was unable to contain his shiver. The wind cut through his wet clothes as effectively as the wires holding him in place.

"I apologize for taking so long in getting here. I had a few prior engagements to go to before I could come take care of you," comment Kamijo offhandly, it almost seemed to Yuki like the man was trying to get him engaged in a conversation. Yuki wasn't going to fall for it.

"I have no interest in where you were or what you were doing. The fact remains that you have caught a person who is getting paid to kill you, and you have yet to finish the job," stated Yuki tonelessly.

If there was one thing Yuki was not it was a coward. He had accepted death could come for him at any time the moment he took on his occupation, and he hated it when people tried to prolong the inevitable just to watch their victims squirm. If that's what Kamijo was looking for he would get none of it from Yuki.

Yuki heard what he thought was a soft sigh from Kamijo before being greeted with the familiar sound of metal on metal. From how long the sound lasted Yuki could only assume it was a sword.

"Are you really so eager for death assassin?" asked Kamijo softly.

Yuki snorted before responding, "I accepted the fact that I was going to die the minute I accepted my occupation, and it holds no fear for me. It's also not like I have anyone waiting or worrying about me at home or anything like that. This world is dull and boring, black and white, and honestly it holds no interest for me what so ever, so stop you annoying delay – scare tactics because they will not work on me."

Suddenly the sound and feel of a sword being stabbed into the cobblestone reached Yuki's ears. The blade had missed the back of his head by mere centimeters if Yuki's judgment and the hair standing on the back of his neck was anything to go by.

"And what do you know of the world boy!" came Kamijo's now angered voice. "You who have been alive for barely 20 years, how could you possibly be bored with the world in so short a time! You haven't seen a tenth of what this planet has to offer yet you're ready to let your life end without even knowing what's out there or seeing true beauty?"

Yuki felt Kamijo's sword swiftly cut through the metal wires holding him down.

"Get out of my sight," stated Kamijo disgustedly "I have no interest in killing someone eager to die. If you want to die so badly go do it yourself."

"And what could a pampered little rich boy possibly know about my life!" shouted Yuki as the sounds of Kamijo's receding footsteps reached his ears. "About the hardships I faced growing up or the things I had to do just to keep myself alive for one more day! I'm sure you were raised to think everything is sunshine and roses, well let me tell you the world isn't like that and I have seen nothing to prove me otherwise!"

After his rant he listened briefly for any sounds that Kamijo was still there. He was greeted by nothing but silence. Yuki lay on the ground a few minutes trying to calm his breathing. Kamijo's words had opened a wound that was better off remaining closed.

Taking one last deep calming breath Yuki attempted to sit up, only to be stricken with mind blowing pain originating from his back, causing him to collapse back on the ground. This was not good. Now that he wasn't worked up anymore Yuki was incredibly aware of just how cold it had become. The light snow had stopped falling, but his clothes were entirely soaked through with cold water, which was made absolutely freezing by the strong cold wind constantly whooshing by him.

Now that there was no one to put on a show for, Yuki's body instantly began to shiver with strong intensity, desperate to warm itself. It didn't help very much and Yuki was unable to even curl himself into a ball due to the injury in his back.

After what seemed to be hours of endless cold and shivering Yuki felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep. His professional side knew this was a bad idea and that he should be trying to keep himself awake, but the other side of him just didn't care anymore. His body was getting so sore and so exhausted.

Yuki chuckled weakly to himself. Even though Kamijo had giving up the idea of ending his life, it turned out that the man was going to succeed in killing him after all thanks to that blasted trap of his.

All too soon Yuki's eye lids were too heavy to keep open, and the minute they closed Yuki's consciousness was swallowed by painless, empty, darkness.

Though Yuki wasn't quite certain or fluid enough to care he could have sworn he heard Kamijo's voice speaking to him through the black,

"Don't be so eager for death just yet, there is still so much more left for you to discover, my dear little assassin."


	7. Chapter 7

Wow it's been awhile since I updated anything on here! Sorry about that, I've been updating my stories on DA, but never on here...I'm a bad person! Sorry...Anyway I hope you continue to read and enjoy my fanfics~

Disclaimer: I do not own Versailles or is members...if I did I would be a very happy person.

* * *

Rose Hunter 7

Kamijo couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun. Ok well actually he could, but needless to say it had been quite a long time. If he had to find one word to describe Yuki, it would be persistent. The assassin was always following him, constantly watching for the opportune moment to strike. Kamijo had to constantly be on guard, making sure something blocked him from Yuki's line of sight, be it person, plant, or miscellaneous object. His assassin would even follow him during the day despite his obvious hate of sunlight. It had been a long time since he'd had such a good challenge.

To Yuki's credit, he found excellent places to hide, and still keep an eye on Kamijo. It would be impossible for any normal human to find, and keep track of him at all times, but he clearly had no experience when it came to hiding from vampires. Although Kamijo couldn't really hold that against him seeing as how he didn't even know they existed. Using his vampiric abilities, it was easy to locate the assassin no matter where he hid, and prevent him from getting a clear shot.

It didn't take long before Kamijo became bored of just avoiding the hunter, and decided to go on the offensive. One evening Kamijo was walking amongst a large crowd of people, trying to walk right in the center of all the chaos, to prevent the assassin following him to get a clear shot, when suddenly he got an idea; Time to see how skillful his assassin was when it came to being on the receiving end of attacks.

Quickly turning Kamijo darted into an ally the crowd of people walked by. Using his vampire speed he quickly raced down the ally setting up his trap as he did so. It was a pretty basic trap, but affective. Taking out a long stretchy rubber band like rope, he looped the ends around 2 metal hoops which we attached to two small throwing knives. Forcefully he threw the knives so they were embedded solidly in the alleyway's strong brick walls. Then, pulling out a slightly larger throwing knife, he rested the hilt in the very center of the rope, its tip pointed towards the mouth of the ally, and pulled the rope back until it seemed like it would snap.

The minute his assassin turned the corner Kamijo let go of the rope and watched the knife go flying. However, he purposely aimed the knife so that it missed its intended target by millimeters, slicing said targets cheek and leaving behind a thin trail of blood. Kamijo was having too much fun to kill off his assassin so quickly, and the look of shocked-surprise on Yuki's face was well worth the delay.

After that his assassin became more cautious when trying to follow him, and eventually, thanks to a few more well set traps by Kamijo, following him from as far away as possible. However that didn't stop Kamijo from continuing his attacks. After a few days of, what would appear to others as aimless walking down every possible street of the city, he caught on to Yuki's pattern, discretely watching where the man would follow him on the roof tops. For his latest trap, it was necessary for him to place a trigger some where Yuki would activate it himself.

While his assassin was persistent he was also human, and as such there were random times Kamijo would notice that he periodically disappeared; but never for long. However all it took was one of those brief disappearances to set his trap. The minute he noticed that Yuki had disappeared he made quick work of getting himself up onto one of the many roofs his assassin would watch him from. Glancing around he tried to figure out the best way to set up his trap, the thing that made this somewhat difficult was that this was not a trap set with the purpose of attack, but capture. Kamijo reached a hand into his long, black coat, and ran his fingers carefully along sharp metal wires. A net. However in order for this net to be able to keep it's pray from escaping they had to be lying down or flat against an object, preferably a floor or wall. Yuki however was always moving, Kamijo needed to find a way to make him immobile for a few seconds.

As Kamijo quickly tried to come up with a plan in his head he paced the roof, however as he walked to close to the roofs edge the boards cracked under his wait and the tiles of the roof became loose and slipped from their places, falling and shattering as soon as they hit the cobblestones below. Kamijo suddenly found himself falling with them however, as graceful as any cat, he flipped himself mid-air and landed elegantly on his feet. Before he could get angry at himself for even falling off the roof in the first place realization hit him and a mischievous grin appeared on his face. _Perfect._

In order for his trap to work, Kamijo needed to get Yuki to stand near the edge of the roof. How he was going to get Yuki to do that he wasn't quite sure, but one way or another he would find a way for his assassin to do just that.

There was an inn not to far from where Kamijo had laid the trap for his assassin, and inside this inn Kamijo knew of two very beautiful women. There was nothing wrong with entertaining himself while trying to figure out a way to lure Yuki into his trap. Putting on his most devastatingly handsome and charming smile he walked in and asked to see Marie and Renee.

Not moments after the three of them had left the inn Kamijo had noticed that his assassin was once again following. Taking both of the girls arms in his own he elegantly walked them around the city, asking them how they were and what new and 'exciting' things were happening in their lives. Whenever he posed a question to the ladies however, he never actually heard the answer, just flashed his dazzling smile and nodded occasionally. What had his full attention was the black clad assassin following them, and trying to get a clear shot at him. The minute Kamijo thought his assassin was about to fire he spun the ladies on his arms around, using them as shields to block himself from view. Kamijo would never normally use women as shields and of course if Yuki actually did fire a bullet at them he would most definitely push them out of the way, however, judging from that fight he witnessed in the café Yuki was not one to harm women. The look of annoyance on his assassins face further confirmed his theory.

It wasn't much longer until the sun began to set and darkness consumed the land. Kamijo led the ladies back to their inn down streets warmly lit by lamps. Watching with anticipation as his assassin leapt from rooftop to rooftop, trying to keep him within range of his gun no doubt. When he got to the inn's doorstep he gave the ladies his most heart stopping smile and kissed them each on the hand, as though they were princesses. During each hand kiss he glanced at his assassin getting closer and closer to the edge of the roof where he had laid his trap. Just as the ladies had walked through the inn door Kamijo heard the crack of the roof, and the sound of something solid hitting the ground followed quickly by the sound of metal embedding itself deep within cobblestone.

Before Kamijo could turn and go see how well his trap had worked he was stopped by a hand on his arm and an invitation by the two ladies to come in and have a drink before he left. Unable to refuse a woman's request Kamijo reluctantly followed them into the inn. Alcohol didn't affect Kamijo but it quickly got to the women. After finishing his drink he kindly thanked the women and tried to make his leave, but was stopped by them telling him to stay and have another while they clang to him and giggled like mad. Finally after having three more glasses of wine the women had finally passed out. Kamijo carefully picked each girl up and carried her to her own bed. Looking at one of the clocks in the room he sighed, the girls had kept him occupied here for three hours. Stepping outside he headed for the alleyway were he knew his assassin would still be trapped. As he walked he noted the thin dusting of snow on the ground and the flakes still falling frowning slightly. _Snow after such a beautiful spring day; it shouldn't even be possible. _

He hadn't realized how cold it was until he had walked up on his assassin's trapped and slightly shivering form which quickly stopped as soon as he made his presence known.

"Well, well, well, what have I caught in my net; A trapped little assassin."

Kamijo watched as Yuki tried to move his head towards the sound of his voice to get a better look at him, but was stopped by a cut on the cheek thanks to the diamond-metal net keeping him firmly in place. The smell of blood in the air had Kamijo's fangs elongating, and had the assassin been facing him, would have learned just why Kamijo was so good at avoiding him. The last time Kamijo had fed was the day he had rescued Yuki from the men in the ally, but hadn't found the opportunity to do so since then, thanks to that same person who now lay trapped in his net. Calling on all his self control he retracted his fangs and forced himself to ignore the smell of Yuki's blood.

"I take it you already know this, judging from the cuts on your body, but I wouldn't recommend moving. That net is a mixture of metal and diamond and it is quite sharp," stated Kamijo, hoping that Yuki wouldn't try to move and cut himself further.

"You must have a lot of money to spend if you're using it on this kind of stuff. How many of these have you bought now 10? 20?" he heard Yuki scoff. No doubt thinking about how many other assassins had fallen for the same thing.

"Actually this would be the first one I have ever bought before," replied Kamijo. "None of the other assassins lasted long enough for me to actually have to resort to such measures. You'd be surprised how many of them died from that knife in the ally trick."

His assassin didn't respond, but Kamijo noted, when a rather strong gust of wind blew by, Yuki's unrepressed shiver.

"I apologize for taking so long in getting here. I had a few prior engagements to go to before I could come take care of you," said Kamijo trying to explain himself, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"I have no interest in where you were or what you were doing. The fact remains that you have caught a person who is getting paid to kill you, and you have yet to finish the job," stated Yuki tonelessly.

Kamijo sighed and pulled out his sword from its sheath.

"Are you really so eager for death assassin?" asked Kamijo softly. He never could understand why people were constantly asking for death when the world still had so much beauty and wonder to offer them.

He heard Yuki snort before responding, "I accepted the fact that I was going to die the minute I accepted my occupation, and it holds no fear for me. It's also not like I have anyone waiting or worrying about me at home or anything like that. This world is dull and boring, black and white, and honestly it holds no interest for me what so ever, so stop your annoying scare tactics because they will not work on me."

Upon hearing his assassin's speech Kamijo stabbed his sword mere millimeters from the man's head in a fit of rage.

"And what do you know of the world boy!" Kamijo shouted angrily voice. "You who have been alive for barely 20 years, how could you possibly be bored with the world in so short a time! You haven't seen a tenth of what this planet has to offer, yet you're ready to let your life end without even knowing what's out there or seeing true beauty?"

Kamijo was so mad he couldn't even look at the man anymore. Even the idea of killing the man sickened him. There was no fun or challenge in killing a man eager to die, and the fact that he believed the world held nothing for him was even worse. Using his sword he swiftly cut through the net holding Yuki down.

"Get out of my sight," stated Kamijo disgustedly "I have no interest in killing someone eager to die. If you want to die so badly go do it yourself." With that Kamijo turned and headed for the ally's exit only to stop at the entrance after hearing his assassin's next rant.

"And what could a pampered little rich boy possibly know about my life!" shouted Yuki. "About the hardships I faced growing up or the things I had to do just to keep myself alive for one more day! I'm sure you were raised to think everything is sunshine and roses, well let me tell you the world isn't like that and I have seen nothing to prove me otherwise!"

As Kamijo pondered his assassin's words, he watched as the man tried to raise himself off the ground, only to collapse back onto it moments later with a small cry of pain. _He must have injured his back when he fell. _He heard the man chuckle as he lay shivering harshly on the ground. _What could he find so amusing about the fact that he's going to die?_ Kamijo was honestly curious about this man's past, after all not too many men his age were assassins, and even fewer with his personality. Eventually Kamijo's curiosity won out and he decided that he would keep his assassin alive a little bit longer, even if the man didn't want to be.

Walking back over he noticed that Yuki was unconscious and no longer even shaking. The man needed to be taken someplace warm immediately. Being mindful of Yuki's injured back Kamijo carefully picked him up and started carrying him quickly in the direction of his mansion.

I hope Jasmine's prepared for a visitor, Kamijo thought wryly to himself before looking down to glance at his unconscious travel partner; His mind once again replaying Yuki's rant.

"Don't be so eager for death just yet," whispered Kamijo gently, "there is still so much more left for you to discover, my dear little assassin."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the band Versailles or its members...it's so sad!

* * *

Rose Hunter 8

Yuki's slow regain to consciousness was met by the familiar sound of a crackling fire and the feeling of soft sheets beneath his fingers. Most of all it was met by blessed warmth. Even in the grip of unconsciousness, his mind wouldn't let him forget about the bone chilling cold he had passed out in. He vaguely remembered flashes of ice and snow filled nightmares that plagued his body's attempt at escape. Shivering slightly he snuggled a little deeper into the warmth of the blankets.

Then his sleep muddled mind realized a very important thing. He shouldn't have been here. He was supposed to be waking up in a cold, dark, wet ally not some warm dry bed. People in Paris were friendly, but nobody was trusting enough to bring a complete stranger they found unconscious in an ally, into their home. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know that this wasn't his own room, not unless his room had taken on the smell of Jasmine tea since he had last been there.

Slowly and cautiously Yuki opened his eyes. It had become a habit after too many times of opening his eyes and being completely blinded by sunlight. However, instead of blinding sun, he was greeted by the sight of something that made him think his eyes were still closed.

Standing near the doorway was a woman, of that thing he was absolutely certain, after that however his mind went blank. She had extremely brown curly hair, that she somehow managed to keep all bundled on top of her head and adorned on the top of her head was a headdress made of a fan of peacock feathers that seemed to steam from a single red rose, which was covered with white dots.

The sides of her face were lined by straight brown bangs. In fact the left side of her face was obscured by her bangs; he could just barely see her left eye behind the hair. Her other eye, however, was covered with black and purple makeup and underneath it was lined with gems. There was also a pinkish red jewel that rested perfectly on the bridge between her eyebrows.

It wasn't just her face that made him completely speechless, but her ensemble as well. She was wearing a corset, which matched the color of the gemstone in the middle of her face, with straps that crossed to make a diamond pattern in the front and was lined with silver and gold flower pattern fixings. It went down to about her waist before fanning out into the shape that resembled the top of a bell. From underneath the corset came the rest of her dress, the black fabric seemed to be tightly molded around her legs, and extremely shiny and crimped black, pink, white, and crème colored fabric seemed to wind around her body like a snake.

Her shoulders were adorned in black feathers and her arms were covered in black skin tight lace all the way down to her hands, but left her fingers bare, showing off the different colored rings that adorned each finger as well as the long jewel and stripe incrusted nails. One her wrists were flower bracelets and from them hung thin gold chains that were at least a foot long.

Yuki had never seen a woman dressed in such attire before. It was very strange, almost frightening, yet he would never admit it. Finding his voice he commented,

"You know the circus left town last week right?"

Instead of getting mad, like Yuki had assumed she would, she smiled sweetly and slowly and elegantly walked over to his bed where she proceeded to pull out a horse crop from out of thin air and promptly smacked him over the head with it.

"It's not very polite to insult the person who's been taking care of you," she stated. "You're lucky you're not dead. You've been suffering from hypothermia for a few days now."

Rubbing his hand over the growing bump on his head he looked up at her. Slightly pissed at being hit he responded,

"I didn't know they were training carnies to be doctors, they must be getting pretty…" His sentence was cut off by another hit to the head by the blasted crop.

Glaring at her and rubbing his now sore head, he watched as she walked over to a table and started mixing things together into a cup, handing it to him once she was finished. Eyeing it suspiciously, he looked back to her and asked,

"What is it, poison?"

"Of course not," she replied smiling sweetly, watching him take a small sip of the liquid before continuing, "It's a potion that turns rude men into toads."

After hearing that, Yuki immediately spit the drink in his mouth back into the cup, coughing slightly. The reaction was met with laughter.

"What are you a witch?" he asked sarcastically.

"I prefer the term enchantress, but which ever you prefer. Now hurry up and finish your medicine." She sighed as she watched him glace at the cup before stubbornly resting in his lap.

"It's not really going to turn you into a toad you know, it would be a waste of the two days I spent trying to make your blasted fever go down. Not to mention healing your back."

Yuki hadn't even realized that his back wasn't in pain anymore. Looking down he saw his lower chest area was wrapped tightly in bandages. Sighing mentally to himself he looked back up at the woman,

"Thank you," he said softly. Yuki wasn't used to being taken care of. He rarely ever went to a hospital when he got hurt, it made him feel weak when had to ask others for help. Instead he relied on his own self taught medical skills. They weren't good, but they got the job done.

"Oh so he can be polite," the woman stated loudly in mock surprise. Then continued it mock disappointment, "shame, I was having fun testing out my new crop."

Yuki snorted, "You really are a witch," he muttered.

"You're lucky I am, otherwise you probably would have died. Doctors don't use the same medicines I do, and with how far gone you were I doubt they would have had anything to save you."

"So why did you save me, I know I've never met you before, and I doubt you know me. Nobody in this city is trusting enough to allow a complete stranger into their home, even if they are hurt and unconscious."

"Oh, I wasn't the one who brought you here, and technically speaking this isn't a house."

"Then where am I?"

The answer came from the door way, causing Yuki to jump slightly from the unexpected appearance of last person he had expected to see.

"You're in my mansion."

Disclaimer: I do not own Versailles or is members...if I did I would be a very happy person.

Disclaimer: I do not own Versailles or is members...if I did I would be a very happy person.

Disclaimer: I do not own Versailles or is members...if I did I would be a very happy person.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the band Versailles or its members...

* * *

Rose Hunter 9

Kamijo watched with amusement as Yuki's head whipped around towards the door so fast it should have broken his neck, a mixed look of shock and surprise on his face.

"You saved me?" the man asked incredulously. Kamijo opened his mouth to answer the obvious question but shut it when the man continued,

"Why the hell did you save me? I thought you were disgusted with me? I believe your exact words were 'get out of my sight' weren't they?"

"I have my own reasons for saving you. As it stands I think I deserve a thank you. If not for me you would have become just another dead body in an alley."

"You're the reason I was in that predicament in the first place! I don't owe you anything! And what possible reasons could you have for saving the person trying to kill you!"

Kamijo strode casually over towards the bed, stopping just a few feet away and crossing his arms over his chest,

"I believe we've had this conversation before, you entertain me."

"You caught me! You told me yourself that you had no interest in me anymore! What is there about me that could possibly entertain you?"

"Your past," Kamijo stated simply, he couldn't hold back the small smile that came across his face as Yuki's expression went from exasperated to just plain dumbfounded.

"What makes you think I would tell you anything about me? It's none of your business and I sure as hell have no reason to," shouted Yuki.

"Oh but you do, you said it yourself," Kamijo chuckled lowly at the confused look on the man's face. "I caught you, not to mention I saved your life, twice now I believe. The way I see it your life belongs to me."

"No way, no way in hell. I'd rather die," Yuki stated firmly.

"**You** don't have a choice in the matter. Besides I doubt Jasmine would be very happy with me if I killed you after all the hard work she went through to heal you."

"You better believe it! And before you start rambling on," added Jasmine holding up a finger to silence Yuki's oncoming protest, "about how you never asked me to waste my time healing you, **you **already thanked me for it. Meaning that you accepted my help, and through me Kamijo's since he brought you here, despite the fact you never asked."

"Meaning you are now in my debt," finished Kamijo. "If you kill yourself or walk away before paying it back you are an honorless, disgusting excuse for a man."

Kamijo observed as both his and Jasmine's words hit home. It's seemed the word honorless really seemed to affect him the most. From what Kamijo knew of him, in the brief time they had been fighting, was that honor seemed to be something he cared about a lot. It was something they both had in common.

It was clear that Yuki had a type of code in his head that he followed, whether it be in a fight or in regular situations. It was one of the reasons Kamijo had such an easy time avoiding getting shot by the assassin. It was obvious he didn't hurt innocent people, and, just like the time in the café, even protected them if he could.

Yuki's shoulders seemed to slump slightly and Kamijo heard a faint sigh pass the assassins lips before he straightened up, acceptance in his eyes.

"I always pay back my debts," he said finally. "If my past is something you want to know, then I have no choice but to tell you."

There was a hint emotion in Yuki's eyes that Kamijo hadn't seen in the man prior. Fear. Kamijo's eyes narrowed in thought. _What could be so horrible about his past, that it scares him to share it with others?_

"Don't worry. I'm not heartless enough to force you to tell me right away, but before I allow you to leave here you will tell me."

Yuki looked up in surprise, "You're going to let me leave?"

Jasmine laughed out loud. "Kamijo is many things, but a slaver isn't one of them."

"Thank you Jasmine I…" started Kamijo.

"He's more of a self appointed dictator," finished Jasmine with a smile. Kamijo felt a vain tweak on his forehead.

"Well then, you won't mind me ordering you to show Yuki around the mansion," Kamijo stated with a smug smile that appeared as fast as Jasmine's disappeared.

"An what, pray tell makes you think I would do that." Kamijo watched as she tapped the riding crop on the palm of her hand. "This is your mansion, do it yourself."

"What kind of dictator would I be if I couldn't order people to do things?" Kamijo responded, all the while backing up closer to the door and farther from the dangerous crop wielding enchantress.

"I'll meet you two back in this room in a few hours to escort you to dinner." Kamijo added.

"You're not seriously going to leave me alone with her are you?" Yuki asked.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" responded Jasmine sending such a terrifying look Yuki's way that Kamijo was glad it wasn't him that her anger was directed at.

"You two behave now. I'll be back in a few hours, and I expect to find both of you in the same condition I left you." With that Kamijo turned and walked out the door and down the brightly lit hallway. His sensitive ears picking up Yuki's sarcastic response, and the echoing smack that followed.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the band Versailles or any of its members all credit goes to Versailles~

* * *

Rose Hunter Chapter 10

Yuki followed from a safe distance behind as the dangerous crop wielding woman, he now knew to be named Jasmine, gave him a tour of his prison. Of course its furnishings would put any normal prison to shame. Giant red drapes adorned the large antique windows; red carpeting seemed to cover every hallway, which there seemed to be hundreds of. It didn't help that they all looked almost exactly the same. Had he been on his own, he might have been wandering for days before figuring out where he was going.

"If you continue down this hallway," said Jasmine, pointing to it with her crop, and causing Yuki to flinch slightly. "You will find the kitchens, and the dining area, along with various other rooms that are most likely collecting dust."

Before Yuki could even so much as glance at it, Jasmine was walking again, continuing to point down hallway after hallway; all which seemed to be used for rooming nothing but dust.

"Is all this space necessary?" asked Yuki a bit disgusted. There were homeless crowding the streets of Paris everyday, begging for some type of shelter, and yet here was this giant mansion with almost no one living in it.

He watched as Jasmine shrugged, "One thing you'll learn about Kamijo is that he doesn't do things small scale. Elegance and finery are both something he prides himself on."

Yuki snorted and rolled his eyes, he could believe it. _Rich, arrogant, bastard. _It was mid roll that his eyes caught a flash of something pink disappear into one of the rooms.

"Does someone else live here?" Yuki asked, signaling in the direction the pink had disappeared. He observed as Jasmine's eyes followed his line of direction, then to his shock, let out a groan of protest.

"I suppose you're going to meet her anyway, might as well get it over with now." Jasmine replied with a sigh before turning around and walking over to the door.

"Hey Princess!" Jasmine called loudly, pounding on the door with her fist, chains following just seconds behind making their own clanking noises. "Come out here for a second!"

Yuki watched in shock as the door flew open and out of it, a dagger, flying straight at Jasmine. Before he could even move, Jasmine tilted her head slightly to the right, the blade missing her by mere centimeters.

"I thought I told you not to call me princess Witch!" came an angry female voice. Yuki braced himself to face the owner of the voice, only to be completely floored by its owner.

Out of the door stepped easily one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. She had golden blond hair that fell down in ringlets over her shoulders; a red and pink rose covered headdress adorned the top of her head. Her dress was a mix of pink and white, and it appeared as though actual roses had been sewn into the skirt of the dress. She really did look just like a princess. He watched her face change from angry to calm in an instant as she noticed his presence.

"You didn't tell me we had company," said the woman sweetly. Yuki, however, didn't miss the glare directed Jasmine's way.

"You never gave me the chance," Jasmine responded just as sweetly, a beaming smile on her face.

Yuki stood there for a few minutes, unsure if Jasmine was going to introduce him, or if he should just introduce himself. However, the two seemed to be in the middle of some type of stare down death match. Yuki could almost feel the tension in the room as it grew, larger and larger, until he felt the need to step in between the two.

"It is an honor to meet you, m'lady," Yuki said bowing politely; breaking the staring contest.

"Oh sure, you're polite when meeting her," he heard Jasmine mutter from behind him.

"The honor is mine," the woman responded with an elegant curtsy. "You may call me Hizaki, and you are?"

"This is Kamijo's newest assassin," Jasmine cut in before he could reply, "Yuki."

"You must have some skill then," Hizaki responded, her eyes looking him up and down. "You're not dead."

Yuki opened his mouth to reply, but once again Jasmine beat him, "The only reason, being that Kamijo has taken an interest in him. You know how he gets when he's bored. Always wanting to know what makes people tick."

"Well Yuki, if Kamijo has taken an interest in you, you must be fascinating. I look forward to talking with you more. If you'll excuse me, I have to finish getting ready for dinner this evening."

"Yes princess, heaven forbid Kamijo see you with a hair out of place," snickered Jasmine.

Yuki barely had time to dodge as Hizaki pulled out a dagger from the confines of her dress and threw it, once again missing Jasmine by centimeters. He made a mental note that this was another woman he did not get on the wrong side of.

"I'm warning you Witch," Hizaki threatened coldly.

"If you would like, I can escort you to dinner," Yuki offered, trying to once again diffuse the tension in the room. What was with these two?

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Jasmine said exasperatedly.

Hizaki smiled, though whether it was from Jasmine's frustration or his offer, he wasn't sure.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have already accepted Kamijo's invitation; Maybe another time?"

"Of course," he replied with a smile, watching until she disappeared into her room. This prison was looking a whole lot better.

Turing around he came face to face with a fuming Jasmine. In an attempt to calm her down he asked, "Would you like me to escort you to diner?"

For a brief moment it looked as though she was going to explode, then her face went completely calm. A sinking feeling settled in the pit of Yuki's stomach as an overly sweet smile appeared on her face.

_**Smack.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the band Versailles or any of it's members. All credit goes to the band Versailles~

* * *

Rose Hunter Chapter 11

Yuki tossed and turned restlessly on his bed, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fall asleep. This place was driving him insane! His prison may have been a mansion, but no matter how spacious it was, it couldn't hide the fact he was unable to leave. It seemed like ages since he had been outside, felt the wind in his hair, or seen the soft glow of the moon.

Yuki sat up. Surly no one would mind if he went outside for a bit. It wasn't like he was planning on running away, not that he hadn't contemplated it once or twice of course. He did vaguely remember Jasmine mentioning a garden while on their tour. Surely he was allowed to be there, seeing as he was still on the mansion's grounds.

Picking up his boots from the side of the bed he quickly slid them on, tying the laces with the speed and proficiency of one who had been doing it for years, then quietly slipped out of his 'cell' and down the hallway.

Three minutes was all it took for Yuki to finally admit to himself that he had no idea where he was going. The place was built like a maze and he had a sneaking suspicion that Kamijo built it like that on purpose, just to mess with people. It definitely seemed like his style, heck the pictures that lined the walls probably had eyeholes from which he would watch and laugh as his guests got hopelessly frustrated and confused.

Yuki sighed and continued walking. He could always turn around and attempt to find his 'cell' again, but since he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, there was just no point. He was better off just walking around and hoping he could find the garden by chance, if anything it gave him something to do to calm his restless body. Staring at the many random portraits on the wall and numerous chandeliers his mind began to wonder.

Dinner the past few days had been awkward to say the least. Despite being escorted to diner by Kamijo and Hizaki the first night, he had managed to get lost on the way to the dining room during the second and had shown up late, just to find three pairs of eyes staring him from the overly large wooden table. Jasmine hadn't calmed down since he had asked to escort Hizaki to dinner the night before either, and was glaring daggers at him almost constantly.

The only conversation seemed to originate from Hizaki, and all of it directed at Kamijo. Even if he had wanted to, it would have been hard to get a word in edge wise. Jasmine would also speak only to Kamijo, although Yuki amounted that to the fact she was still upset. Something he noticed was that the two always seemed to be fighting over Kamijo's attention, the minute he looked away from one, the other would send a death glare. How Kamijo couldn't see, let alone feel the tension, he would never know.

Something that struck Yuki as odd was that they never actually seemed to eat. They would move the food around on their plates and make to move it to their mouths, just to be suddenly distracted by some unseen force or by conversation. The girls he could understand not eating, but even Kamijo didn't seem to touch his food; although he was always sipping on a glass of wine.

Yuki sighed. He really didn't know how much more he could take of this place; yet he refused to tell Kamijo about his past. Not only was it not the man's business, but it was a very painful topic that Yuki rarely thought about himself unless he had a strong drink nearby. It also showed a side of him that he showed no one, especially not an enemy; his weak and vulnerable side.

The sweet smell of grass teasing his nostrils jerked him out of his thoughts. Looking up he noticed a slightly ajar door, and opening it all the way he couldn't help but let out a small joyful smile.

The garden was beautiful. White marble steps led down to a white stone pathway that circled around a beautiful water fountain. Large green hedges encircled the whole perimeter creating a barrier between the garden and the rest of the outside world. Many trees and flowers covered the area, the most prominent of which were the most beautiful red roses he had ever seen. To make the sight even better everything was bathed in light from the full moon. There wasn't even a cloud to block the sight of a single star.

Taking a deep breath of the cool, fresh, night air, Yuki felt his body relax as all the tension and stress of the past few days slipped away, leaving him feeling blissfully peaceful. Walking over to one of the more private areas of the garden, hidden mostly from view due to bushes, he sat down and leaned his back against a tree, closing his eyes and enjoying the sound of crickets.

"It's a beautiful night, is it not?"

Yuki's eyes flew open, his relaxed state of mind slowly slipping away and a more guarded one taking its place.

"It was," he shot back in more of an irritated mumble.

"Oh come now, there's no need to put your guard up, I'm not going to attack you or anything. Violence doesn't suit a night like this."

"What do you want Kamijo? You don't expect me to believe you came out here just for the fresh air?"

"Why not? I was out here first I'll have you know. Nights like this make it impossible for me to stay indoors."

"If you were out here before then why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to see what you would do. It would be quite easy to jump these hedges and disappear."

Yuki scoffed, "I'm not going to run away, like I told you before I pay back my debts." Looking up he saw Kamijo staring at him, the question written clearly on his face.

"Forget it; I'm not going to tell you!"

"Ah, but that was part of the agreement!" Kamijo stated matter of factly.

"No, the agreement was that I stay here until I pay back my debt!"

"And tell me about your past," added Kamijo.

"That doesn't mean I have to tell you any time soon," replied Yuki crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides I don't make a habit of telling my past to complete strangers, let alone my targets."

"Well then, what about a trade?" Kamijo asked, lowing himself onto the grass.

"What?"

"What if I tell you some of my past in exchange for you telling me about yours?" Kamijo responded.

"No thanks, it's bad for business." replied Yuki closing his eyes, hoping the man would leave him alone.

"Why? Would make it harder for you to pull the trigger?" He could practically hear the smirk in Kamijo's question.

Snapping his eyes open, he turned to glare at Kamijo, stormy green eyes clashing with cool white. Strangely enough after a few moments of glaring Yuki found himself unable to look away from those eyes, in fact he could feel his body actually relaxing.

"Come now, surely a little chat won't hurt anything." Kamijo's voice sounded soothing and almost hypnotic as he spoke. Maybe the lack of sleep was finally catching up with him.

_Maybe a little chat wouldn't hurt after all…_

"It's a beautiful mansion don't you think?" Asked Kamijo, as though commenting on the weather; his eyes breaking away and looking at the tall stone structure.

"Yes," answered Yuki politely, still feeling extremely calm and relaxed, though unsure of the reason. "It must have taken years to build."

"Yes, well it was faster to build the second time." Yuki turned to look at Kamijo questioningly.

"The original mansion burned down to the ground years ago…my parents were still inside." Kamijo answered so softly that Yuki just barely heard.

"I'm sorry," responded Yuki quietly, then asked confused. "How did it catch fire?"

Kamijo chuckled darkly, "Not without great effort, and certainly not on its own. Stating it simply, my family had certain ideas that did not sit well with other aristocrats. Coupled with the fact that we were one of the largest and wealthiest families brought much greed, jealousy, and hatred into the mix."

Yuki nodded his head in understanding, but stayed silent; obviously there was more to the story.

"I was five when it happened, I was woken up by someone roughly pulling me out of bed and dragging me down the hallway. I remember smelling oil everywhere. They shoved me into a room with my parents then locked the door. The smell of oil was strong in the room as well. My dad kept trying to break down the door, but of course it did no good. It wasn't until smoke started drifting in from under the door that my parents started to panic."

Kamijo's voice sounded strained, as though he was having trouble making the words come out.

"I remember my mom hugging me tightly, my dad patting me on the head, before lifting me up and forcing me through a small window near the ceiling. I tried crawling back in, but my parents were yelling at me to run. The room was already starting to be engulfed in orange."

Kamijo turned to look at him, "I have little doubt that you were hired by the same people responsible for my parents' deaths. They've been trying to get rid of me for years."

"Obviously you picked up quite a few skills along the way, if you've been able to survive for so long," stated Yuki.

"You could say that," Kamijo responded with a small dark sounding chuckle before his voice took a soothing tone once again. "Now, quid pro quo, I've told you a little about me, let's hear your history."

Yuki looked away, eyebrows furrowing in discomfort.

"Come now, you can tell me," If it were possible, Kamijo's voice took on an even more relaxed and soothing tone than before. Yuki felt his building distress fade away. _Of course I can tell him._

"I was about 13. However, unlike you, my family was dirt poor. We were lucky that we were able to get by as well as we did. One day I had gotten in a fight with an older kid, what it was about I don't remember. I do remember that it shouldn't have been possible for me to win the fight, but much to everyone's surprise, I did."

Yuki continued, "My fight had caught the attention of some fancy guys in suits. They approached me, asking if wanted to put my skills to use, that they would train me and pay me to help them. The only catch was that I couldn't tell my parents. Of course I jumped at the idea of making money; God knows we needed it, so I went with them. They taught me most of the skills I have today, though at the time I still didn't know what I was going to be using them for."

"I didn't ask any questions though, they paid me well and that's all the mattered. One day they handed me a gun and a photograph. They told me they would pay me once I made the man in the photo disappear. So I went to the spot they told me he would be, and waited."

"The minute I pulled the trigger I instantly regretted it. Not a few seconds after I shot him dead in the street did his wife and children rush out, they were screaming and crying. When I got back to the organization and told them I completed the job they congratulated me, told me that I should leave my family and stay with them and that they would make sure family would be paid well. I handed them their gun back and told them with a few choice words what they could do with that offer."

"I didn't hear from them again until a little after I turned 15. To make this long story short, I went out for a late night walk. When I came back my family was dead. My mom was shot point blank in the head, and my dad was stabbed three times in the chest."

"I'm sorry," he heard Kamijo say.

"The worst part was that it was the Organization that set it up. They showed up a little while after it happened, giving me a photo of a man named Reynold Gerard. They told me he was related to the man I had shot years before, and that was responsible for the deaths of my parents."

"Needless to say I killed him, but when I found out who was really behind the whole thing…I went a little crazy." Yuki looked firmly into Kamijo's eyes. "I killed everyone there; I didn't even hesitate when they started begging for their lives. Once it was done however, I couldn't seem to put down the gun. Honestly, I didn't really know any other way to survive, so I kept offering my services to those who wanted them. Of course I got the final say on whether or not I would actually take the job."

"So is there any special reason behind making your targets wear roses?" Kamijo asked curiously.

"Not in particularly, just makes them easier to spot. Not too many people wear roses on their person all the time like you do."

He heard Kamijo let out a laugh, "Jasmine is going to be so crushed to hear that. She was wracking her brain trying to figure out what kind of secret meaning it had all this time."

Yuki smiled and leaned his head tiredly against the tree. "You guys really shouldn't get too close to me. I'm a monster."

Kamijo chuckled darkly. "Aren't we all?"

Yuki sighed opening his tired eyes, unintentionally locking them on Kamijo's, "So what now?"

Kamijo's voice took on a hypnotic tone as he spoke. "Now you get some sleep."

Nodding softly Yuki let his now unbearably heavy eyelids drift shut. It really was a nice night.


End file.
